


Wicked & feral

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of Slavery, Morty is 18, Morty's a bigger jerk than Rick, Rick is 74, bathing together, fascist universe, loving massage, mentions of kindnapping, mentions of nazis, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: You end up in the fascist dystopian universe & meet a cruel Morty with a not-as-cruel Rick. After becoming their slave, what would you do when you end up falling for the Morty.I'm messed up, ok? I was just thinking what this would be like, so my mind created this abomination.
Relationships: Fascist Morty/ reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Lost

You were blacked out, but your sense of feeling returned to you in a matter of seconds. You felt cold, wet concrete. You felt rain hitting your skin, stinging against your scrapes. Struggling, you managed to open your eyes to see that you were in front of someone's garage. It was nighttime, making the surrounding area harder to make out. Suddenly, a light came on in the garage before the garage door opened & 2 men stood in front of you. You finally found the strength to push yourself up so you could see them better. The older man had spiked, blue hair & was dressed in robes & house slippers while holding a martini. The younger man looked around your age & was wearing what looked like a nazi uniform. He seemed more sinister than the older man. He said something to the older man, but you couldn't understand it. Before you knew it, the older man had picked you up & brought you into the garage, dropping you to the chilled floor.

"Well, look what crawled away from its previous life. You're not going anywhere, you're trespassing. However, I do have a use for you, you'll be our servant." the younger man said.

"Who are you? Why do you look so young?" you asked randomly. The man glared at you, but decided to answer your questions.

"I'm Morty Smith, I'm 18 years old. This is my grandfather, Rick Sanchez, he's 74 years old." Morty replied. You were then roughly grabbed by your shirt & slammed against a cabinet. You tried to get up & run away, but were stopped by Morty pointing a pistol at you.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you want to live, you'll tell me your name, age, & how you got here." he glared at you with such malice in his eyes, you had no choice.

"I'm (y/n) (y/l/n), I'm 18. I'm a runaway, I don't know how I got all the way here, I just kept running until I collapsed." your explanation didn't seem like it was enough for Morty, but Rick stepped forward. He had the idea of you becoming their personal slave or they'd return you to your previous life. Morty thought about it & agreed, grinning with sadism laced around his face. He walked up to you & yanked your hair to make you stand up. Your eyes watered at the force of his grasp.

"You're ours now, troublemaker." Rick sneered. Your heart sank as you realized that their intentions could be more sinister than you thought.

4 hours later~

They put a shock collar on you, pressing the button whenever you came close to stepping out of place. This caused you to instantly do as you were told without hesitation & being entirely still when you didn't have anything you had to do. Unbeknownst to you, this gave Morty an idea that would put you in great stress.

"Hey, (y/n), come here." he said, not having to wait since you instantly came. He laughed darkly as you noticed he had something behind his back.

"It's time for questions. Your favorite color?" his question confused you. You thought for a bit, but soon got whipped.

"If you don't answer right away to any questions we ask, this will happen." he laughed. You panicked, ears completely focused on him to hear his next question.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You & Rick!" you instantly replied. He smirked & let you go, having his fair share of torturing you. Tears streamed down your face as you retreated back to your designated spot in the garage. You layed down on the blanket that was put down in a secluded corner for you to use as a bed. You stared up at the ceiling as you felt the tiniest bit of blood soak into your shirt. You didn't know if you could survive this, but it was this or be shot.


	2. Cold flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month, your heart speaks for you.

An entire month, you've been a slave for an entire month. You were covered with slashes from the whip & your skin around your neck had darker veins from the shock collar. You were filthy, hungry, restless, & scared. You were sitting on your blanket when you heard the door open. Morty walked in, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you. Your hair was messy, you had filthy stains on your clothes & skin, your eyes were open despite very heavy bags weighing them down, & he could hear your stomach growl from the other side of the garage. Your eyes met for a split second before he went back in the house. You turned away, knowing this would be how you'd die. Tears burned your heavy eyes as your body started trembling in fear. The door opened again, but you didn't bother turning around until the footsteps stopped mere inches away from you before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around & saw Morty with a neutral expression on his face, but his body language showed the faintest signs of regret.

"Here, you're gonna need this." he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. You looked at what he brought, it was toast & scrambled eggs. He even brought you a glass of water. You didn't trust this, though. However, when you looked back up at him, his expression was now one filled with sorrow. There was the faintest trace of tears building in his eyes as he knelt down to be level with you. With trembling hands, you reached for the silverware he put on a napkin for you. You were cautious of your first bite, but eventually found enough courage to swallow it. Morty started to leave, you only noticed this when he spoke again.

"When you're done, come to the living room, just refrain from sitting on any of the furniture." he said as he opened the door. He seemed calm in a sad sort of way, making you really think about what could've happened to him. He started to walk out the door until your voice called out.

"Thank you." you said. He looked back at you, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He turned away & quickly left, leaving you confused to no end. You continued eating the first meal you've had in a long time until you were finally done. You went to the living room & waited for Morty. After a minute, he came into the room & guided you to the bathroom. The tub was filled with warm, soapy water & there was a wash rag on the side of the tub as well as a towel placed on the side of the sink.

"After you undress, just slightly open the door to give me your clothes." Morty said as he took your collar off. He left the bathroom, allowing you to undress in privacy. After all your clothes were off, you cracked open the door & felt his hand slightly brush against yours as he retrieved your dirty clothes. You got in the tub after closing the door & bathed in the soothingly soft soap suds, feeling better as the dirt washed off your skin. After your bath, you let the water out of the tub & rinsed it out. You were drying your hair when you heard a knock at the door.

"I have some clothes for you, I had Rick buy these for you." Morty's voice came from the other side of the door. You cracked open the door & reached out for your new clothes, surprised when you were given a light blue cotton shirt with a maroon velvet knee skirt. You also had a new pair of matching crimson bra & panties. After you got dressed, you walked out to become face to face with Morty.

"You were too filthy to be in this house, your clothes were filthier than your skin had gotten, & we can't have you dying from malnourishment." his evil & controlling demeanor returned, breaking your heart. He led you to the living room where he told you to take a nap while he cleaned off your shoes. You sat down on the couch, tears building in your eyes before you decided to lay down & sleep.


	3. How it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening & Morty has to make a decision for love or death

Morty's POV~

I can't stop thinking about (y/n). After seeing her all cleaned up, I could see the real her instead of a pile of dirt. She was beautiful, but I could NEVER fall in love with a slave. So, why did I help her? My brain has been messed up lately & I can't seem to set things right. I kept having dreams about her, some of them too adult to speak of. Why was I feeling this way about my slave? Even if she wasn't my slave, how could someone like her ever like a selfish nazi like me? Maybe I should kill her so the guilt of having her around won't haunt me? Or would that make things worse? I have no idea, but this is a decision I HAVE to make. But, I guess I don't really have a choice.

normal POV~

You were cleaning Rick's weapons when Morty came through the door. You turned around & saw that he seemed nervous about something. You faced him, letting him know that he had your full attention.

"Would you come with me? I have something for you." he said. You followed, a bit scared of what he had planned. He led you to the bathroom again, but for what reason? He opened the door & what you saw shocked you.

The tub was filled with warm water & had scented bath salts, the lights were off, & small red candles were placed on the sink. It looked romantic, but why would Morty do this?

"Please, take your clothes off. Join me in the tub." he whispered in your ear. You noticed that he was already naked & had stepped into the tub when you started taking your clothes off. You were very shy, holding your bra to your chest so he wouldn't see.

"Don't hide your beautiful body." he said with an abnormally innocent expression. You finally got all your clothes off & got in the tub with him. When you leaned back slightly, he wrapped his arms around your waist & pulled you against his broad chest. His skin was so soft, taking you by surprise.

Blushing, you leaned against him. He intertwined his fingers with yours as your eyes met. He seems conflicted about something. As if reading your mind, he spoke.

"I'm in love with you. But, I know you'll never love a narcissistic fascist like me." he said, sadness clouding his tone.

"Morty, I do love you. I have no idea how, but I do." you answered. Apparently, neither of you knew how you developed feelings for each other. But, after the confusion subsided, he kissed your lips. You kissed back, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. He easily dominated your mouth, making you moan. After hearing that, he pulled away, the blush on his face was now very dark.

You started to caress his face, making him give an affectionate grunt. He started rubbing your sides, his hands soon gliding across your breasts. You gasped, fueling his lust, you could tell by the obvious hardness touching your back.

One of his hands went down to massage your vagina. You moaned & reached up to kiss him again. After a few minutes, you both got more intimate with each other to the point where you made love in the tub.

"You do know that you just lost your virginity to a nazi." he sounded worried. In fact, he seemed ashamed of having sex with you. But, you reassured him that even though you hated his fascism, you loved the true him. You loved the caring gentleman who saved you from starvation & gave you new clothes.

Afterwards, he let you sleep next to him in his bed. You couldn't help but smile in your sleep. Maybe his innocence would come out completely someday.

End~*


End file.
